book uf onshots!
by kawaiibazooka
Summary: i hav mad a bok uf 1shots! ratd t just in cas.
1. da foxs atak

**hi guys dis is kwai boazoka here whit a bok uf onshtos. dis frist 1 is abowt da ledr b4 flamstra1!1 revwe, fav and folow1111**

bamblestra swa da carnge dat waztakng plac. foxs and wulfvs wer kilng al uf thundrcln!1! "no!1!111

11!1111" \

he saw dat icefang, the deputy aftr squirlfligt, had pined down his gradnkit, FLAMPAW!111111! "NO!1!1 ICEFAGN, STOP!1~1!1" "HAHAHAHAHA I WAS DA 1 WHO LED DA FOXS HER!1111" HE RAN OVR ADN LEPT AT ICFAGN, BUT DEN A BUNCH UF FOXS LEPT ON 2 HIM! DEY TOK AL HIS LIVS BUT 1!1!1 FLAMPWA SCREMD ADN SAD "NOO!O!O!O!O!1!11111!11" A BRITE FLASH CAM HER AND DA FOXS WER BLAST WAWY!111! "FUXS ADN WULFS RETRET!1!1!" SHOWTD CFAGN!1111 ICEFAGN ATEMPTD 2 ESCAPE, BUT WAS ATAKD BY BEAUTIFL PETAL!1!11? brablstra coffed up blud. "NOOO DONT DIE1!111" "i...have...o...one...more...thing id like...too...say...icfagn is...n...o... long...er...dep...uty... beautiflpetl...u r beatifulstra now..." THEN HE DID!1!11111!1 /noooOOO!O!1111

1!P!OI!I!i1I1I!Ii1I!I!Ii

"...AS DA NEW LEDR, ICEFAGN, U R EXIL!11!11111"

"sum day i wil return, and i wil destroy da clan... JUST U WAIT!11111! aslo foxs u had faild me. u stink." he left.

 **omg that chaptor waz sad!1111!111 dunt wury tho da next 1 is gonna be hapy. wel, fav follow and rev we!1!1**


	2. kit jerny

**hi guys dis is kawai bazuka her with another g rest 1shot. foxdwan, my spelin is gud!1 ugh y dus evry1 thnk itz bad?!/1!/!1!/!/!?1!/!?1!?/!/!? anyway 4 da peepl who rnt meanis, enjoy da 1shot! aslo, i try on spelchck again. i hop it helps. anywa, here is da 1shot!11!1**

"15kit, can i b da ledr dis tim?/?/ use ben it very single time!111!" mewd petlkti. da kit whit 15 dangly legs in front uf hr sad "but u NEVR let me b da ledr!1111" "does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111""does not!11" dos 2!111" da kits argue 4 hours. evntualy, day realize evry1 waz sleep!11111 "uh oops" da kits went 2 sleep.

da next day...

"petlkit! 15kit!1!1 cow kit!1!1 i had an idea!11" mewd a blu glithy kit name glitch kit. "way is it?" see cowki. "way if instead uf pretending war elders, we R LEADRS!?/1!/!/1/1!/! its da best idea eve! see petlkit. but den der mother, paltnumstra, see "u can b a "leader" here. sony lev camp, okay?/?" "aw..." but den glitch kit whisperd 2 da other 3 "war still gonna do dis." day water til nite and den day set of in2 da forotst. "war ar we gina build camp?" day loud around and swa an empt clearing whit dens!1!11! "dat place is perfect!111 now we just ned 2 mak adjustments, get another spot 4 da island 4 gatherings, get prey, get mor cats, and build a stable clan!1!1111!" "yea!111 how hard can it b?" day ran over and stratd reagarangng rings, wen suddenly 2 CATS WALKD OVR!1111 "firflowr, do u recognize these kits?" "no.. day smell uf thundrcln. des arnt kits uf our cln." da kits war spooked!1 "AAAaA11111! dONT HURT- i men,im da col petlstra1111!111! des are 15stra costar, and glitchstra111!1 lev our territory at o-onc!111" "lilt kits, dis iz widncln. y did u lev ur camp?" "we...we wanted 2 b warriors!1!" "u can't b a warrior yet. patience is key. if u rnt patient, den u could get hurt. childhood is grat, so don't try 2 jump ahed and skip it. if u do dat, u mite not even hav an apprenticeship 2 luk forward 2." "ugggh" da 2 widncln cats escorted da kits bak 2 camp. "promis not 2 lev camp again, oak? u could had ben seriously hurt." "plz dont tell da ledr..." see petlkit. "i wont tel, as long as u stay in ur camp." da kits noted, and da widnclan cats retrund 2 der camp.


	3. shrapobjectclns betrayl

**hi guys dis is kawai bazuka her with another g rest 1shot. arias ram, my fanic is gud!1111111!11!1!1 ugh y do people say dis al da time. aslo, on my finshd fanic "kawaikitz kawai adventure, SOMONE (u kno who u r, MENIE!) cam back!111111!111111!111111!111111!111111!111111!276538026!11!1GHZOYE1!1!111PBZ!111111!111111!111111!111111!111111!111111!111111! ugh! btw, I'm not a troll. i do not gard bridge. anywa, plz enjoy fix, ADN DONT B MEEN!111!1!11!**

a wolf sight, gazing at moon. she waz angstng bcuz she and hr frends and family has nuthng 2 eat!11! day had no him, so day wandered in a pack. BUT DEY WER WEAK AND HUNGRY, SO DEY CULDNT CATCH STUFF!11!11! "ugh, i don't evn have enuf 4 an iPod... so i goat sign 2 myself." she began 2 sign liking park and evanasence sogns.

meanwhile, a group uf foxs war in sam predicament! dey wer clos 2 resortn 2 canivblism!1!11! a fox sat on hil, crygn. se just wantd 2 had fod, a him, and a mate. "i wish apron a star that sum body could hellpe us... seh crud and crysd. sudden... a STRA CAM BY!1111!11 when she see her wish, IT GLE WBRITLY! LIK BRITER DAN EVR SEN!11!111!11! "sigh i bet my wish dindnt com true" see fox. she jump off hil and went 2 her camp. it want much. 2 foxs war harding a oil uf for. da others war eaten der small portions. sudden, a golden fox turned and looked at da fox who was on hil. "ivy, y rant u eaten? u must b strong and fit!" ivy sigd and turned 2 look at da other fox. "dad, i cant eat it al... please, please eat that rabbit, its da best we had!" she crud, but her dad refused. so did da fox next 2 him. "u musnt work about us old rings! u r da important 1. but she still refuse. "we had 2 do sorting, or sets gone die of stravatnin! she is too... too nice! if she keeps dis up! del los our strnong young girl!1!" cried da old fox, who didn't pick of a pace of her pray. she turned around and signed as ivy ran of. meanwhile, da wolf had heeded bak 2 her camp, with was a cave in da hil. no cretur went new it, so day considered moving!1!1 "ugh I'm back, i caught nothgn becuz i was busy agnsitng. " she sad. "same" sad very wolf there, except 4 a few. a tal wolf with 3 heads jumped up pntp a rock. "shouldn't we try to actually try to catch something? at this rate, da cats wil be doing better!" da wolves signed. "FINE, FALL." day heeded out. however, day war wek and scrawny so day couldn't catch a thing!1111111111!1!1111! da wolf who waz gas at mon sigd. she was about 2 go bak 2 camp wen SUDENLY SEH WAS ATAKED!1!1!111!1111!111! "AAAAAHHHHH" SHE YELPED! "WAT R U DOIN ON SHRAPOBJCTCLAN TERRITROY?!1!?" meowed a large gray baby tom who was big as da wolf!11111111111 "shrapobjectscln? I've nevr herd of dat. who r u?" "sam question 2 u." "I'm streak. wats ur nam, weird cat?" "I'm da leads uf shrapobjectsclan, sciccorstar. one again, y r u here!1!1" "i had 2 hunt but i wasn't strong bcuz we had no for so i culdnt hunt!1!1! u don't now how i feel!111!" sciscor star growled "del stay of uf our territory!1!1!1" streak sigd and started to head away. "i wuld do anything 2 had a him and for and an iPod..." she crud. suddenly, she heard the ledr uf shrapobjectsclan again. "WATE!11!" she turned around in confususin. "what do u want!?1!" "u know, i think u could b useful... say, lets had a del. u get ur wolf friends, and meet with da rest uf shrapobjectsclan. we'll figure something owt. u get a him and for, den u get ur iPod. al u had 2 do is... a favor." da cat smirked as he see dat. streak bounce with jot, but den quickly went back to angstng. but this time, it was for no resin. she ran of 2 tel da other wolvs. she thought she heard scisorstra mumble something, but she thot nothgn of it. meanwhile, ivy was treading through bushes, loin 4 prey. suddenly, she saw a wolf rush past her. "huh" she sad. she decided 2 go see who da wolf was runic from. she sascisorstra walking a way. she went up 2 da cat. he spun around. "way do u want" he growled. i just wanted 2 know what dat wolf was running from. she sure was cute" she barked. "she wasn't runic from something, stupid!111! she was running 2 sumting!111" "oh." she started 2 pad off. "wate, u sure lok stravd. get ur fox friends and com with me." "okay" she chirped. she sped of. later, da wolfs and foxs war al in da tunnels war shrapobjectsclan livd. day war watin 4 den 2 ariv. dey saw a blak it whit a blu dog tooth cooler. she had bat wings and red eys. son, da cats arivd and da kit left. "so way do want?" see a fox. sicorstra replied with "i want u 2 atak an clan. den i'l gig u ur home, ur for, anything u want. " "so way clan" "thunderclan" dey noted and heeded out.

fur and blood flew threw da air. cats and foxs and wolfs war drop in left and rite!1111!111!1 suddenly, ivy felt clawz hit in her back. blog port like a fountain owt uf her winds!111 "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she yipped!1! she spun around to se... sizorstra?1!/1!?1!?1/!/!? "SICROSTRA WAT R U DOIN!/1!?1!?/1!?1/1" suddenly, EVRYTHIGN BEGAN 2 GO RONG!1!11 FAL HAD GRBED DA SCRUF OF A QUEN, AND WAS TAKIN HER OWT UF CAMP!111 "we can't just let da queens and elders die!1!1!" sicorstra scored at fal. "i new it. u war al just weaklings. more wufls and foxs dec, there leaders trying 2 save da cats... u guys are pathetic. SHRAPOBJECTSCLNA!1!11 ATAK!1!1" IVY STRUGLD UNDR SIZORSTRA AS HE LIFTD A CLAW TO HER THROATE1!1! DEN SEH FAINTED111!

"...ugh... war am i..." she found herself in a can, blue staying the ground. she saw wulvs and foxs bleeding owt, with onle 1 fox and 1 wolf treating dem !1!11! "goodness ivy, we war so worid!1!111 I'm glad ur ok..." ivy got up, and den her he'd hurt!1111 "ow" she sigd and lady back down. "way happened?" "shrapobjctsclan betrayed us...dey straiten kilin everyone..." da wolf heeler walked by and spat "and stupid fal just decided 2 leev us 2 die 2 save this stupid tundrclan cats..." ivy's mother sighed. "us wolfs and foxs must work togthr 2 survive now..." a young fox was crying at two dec foxs. "flora! fauna! plz way up!1!" terse run down her face. an oldr fox, her mom, was comforting her. "it wil b ok, earth. itl b ok." ivy sudenly got up, ignoring da pain. "godnes gracious way r u coin!11?!" that cute wolf... were is she? thot ivy. she loud around the entire cave but she didn't se her!1 she ran to the entrance and saw a wolf! it was da on she saw! "date, war r u going?1?!/11/" i can't stay here." signed da wolf. "everythings falin 2 peces." "WAT?! BUT U CANT GO1! I DONT EVEN KNO UR NAME!11!1 I THINK UR CUTE111!11111111!" da wolf signed. "I'm streak, but I'm sorry. i can't stay. thanks 4 compliments, but i may never see u again." da wolf paced away. "bye..." ivy sight. her old parnts caught up 2 her. ivy, you better get rest, honey. tomorrow were leaving cave. " ivy cried and went back in cave.

the next day, ivy was gone.


	4. okhart 2

**hi guys dis is kawai bazuka her with another g rest 1shot. SUM1 HAS BEN BEIN A MENIE AND INSULTNG MY FANFIC!1!11!1111 wintr uf teh sahdows, stop bein MEN1!111!1 ur "logic batls" MAK NO SENS!11!11!11!1 UGH1!1111111 anyway, 4 teh nic peple, fav, folow, adn revew!11!**

a old cat wiht a tv torso was in windcln camp, in da warior den. he had a scredrivr and othr buldng tols. he was workng on a invntion!1!111!111 however, teh othr cats did not lik dis. "televisin, wer tryin 2 slep heer!11!1!1" sed 1 cat, who was wite adn had a mario fir flower. anothr cat who was red with blue legs and 3d glases sed "ur inventins never work1!1!1! just giv it up!1!11!1111!1!" da othr cats shut thr eys 2 try 2 go bak 2 slep. ecept 4 1. a whit she cat wiht floatign tiny pink wings and blue eys paded ovr 2 televisn. "dont let thm get u donw. i kno ur inventin wil work, i do." pured teh seh. "thanks, purehart" sed teh inventing tom. purehart curld up next 2 him adn fel aslep as he workd on his projct.

several mons latr...

windcatstar was in his den, eting a rabit mad of air. sudenly, televisin walked in, pulign a wagn with somethgn covrd by a blankt. "televisn, what is tht?" askd da leder. "this is my invntion. can i show it of at the gathring?" replied the tom with an entertaining torso. the ledr just tiltd his head 2 da side. "what dos dis do 4 me?" he questnd. "do u want da clans 2 kno how strong windcln is?"

at teh gathring...

"rivrcln is doign PURRfect" meowd rivrstar. she turnd around 2 face windcat. "so, how is ur cln?" said teh cian seh. "things hav ben goin fin heer in windcln, othr than our lack of slep. speekin of wich, televisin, can u comup heer?" teh othr ledrs lokd at windcat confusd. televisin went ovr wiht his wagon. "i shal revel, a new invntion dat wil chang evrything 4 windclns reputatin as bein wek." windcat startd growng wary. shuld he rely let telvisn presnt it? he thot. he pushd that thot 2 da bak of his midn, but it kept comin bak. "actualy, televisin i dont think-" he was cut of by a blankt faling on top of him. da crowd of cats gapsd at wat was unvield!11111!111! under teh blankt, was a cat!1!1! but its eys wer completly blak!111!1 televisn presed a buton adn its eys lit up!1!111 "welcom 2 okhart #2" sed teh cat in a holow voic. teh cats gapsd again1!111!1 "thats a machin?1/1?!1/?!11?" shoutd 1 cat. another cat showtd "but it loks like a REL cat!11!?1?11/1?1?1?1?1/!/!?1?1?!" telvisin noded. "i can do al tings a regular cat can do!1!1! just watch. okhart #2, catch a mouse." sed teh televisin cat. imediatly, the robt sprang 2 lif and jumped of teh stone. "mouse detctd" sed teh robot cat. it sprang and perfctly caugt a plump mouse!1!111! it went back over 2 da ston and set it at televisn's feet1111!1!1!111 teh crowd gaspd AGAIN1!1!1! "tats not al!11! if u pres anothr buton, it can hav fre wil!111!1!11 but i wont do tat heer." suddenly, windcat escpad teh blanket. "televisn, tis isnt a good-" he was cut of by a bunch of cats jumping on2 teh stone, knocing him on2 teh grownd!11!11!1!111tey suronded tlevisn!1 a blac cat with large eers sed "giv teh robot 2 thundrcln, and we wil let u live!1!111!11!" anothr cat pushd away teh thundrclan cat and sed "no! oakhart was a rivrcln cat, obviously this machin shuld be taken bak 2 rivrclan!1!1!1" teh leaders culd not stop tem!11!11! cats began ataking echothr, adn blud adn fur flew evrywher!11111!11!111! sun, al cats retreted excpt 4 rivrcln and teh few remaning widncln cats!11!11!1 "i belive dis is rightfuly ours" sed a rivrcln cat whit gren fur and light blue eys. seh went closr to televisn. "wil u giv teh machin, or do u ned some percusiv maintnce?" hised teh rivrcln she. televisn stil wuldnt giv up. "no!11!1 tis is my inventin, and it belogns 2 windcln adn windcln alon!11!11!11" teh she raisd her paw adn unseathd her claws, and just as seh was about to delivr teh blow, anothr cat ran in front of her!1111! "PUREHART!11!1!" yowld telvisn. "this invntin is televsions!1! im not letin u tak my luvs creatin!1!1" televisn gasped "IM UR LUV!?1/!/1!?/1!?1/1?1!/1?1?!1?11/1?1?11/!/!?1?1!/11?11?1/!?/1!?1/1/!?11/!?1?1?!11/1?1!/!/1/1?1?1?1/1!?1!?1/!/1?!/!?1?1/!1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1!?1?1!/!?1!/1/1!/1!?/1/1!?1/1!/!?1!/!/1!?1/1/11/!?1?1!?1!?1!?11/!?/1!?11!?1!?1!?1!?1!?1" teh cats fot in a bludy batle!1!1!1! yowls rang out threw the are adn blud spiled on 2 teh ground!11111!11! suddenly, a paw knocked out televisn!11!1!1!11!1!1!111!1!1111!

television wok up in the med den. "wat hapnd? iz purhart ok? did we kep the clone?" the medicine cat shop her hed sadly. "purehart is ded, and the okhart is gon. im sory..." telvsn cried. now he could nevr tel purehart tat he luvd her...

 **dont wory the next 1 wont b as sad. anywa, revew, fav, adn folow!1!1!1!1!11!11!111**


End file.
